falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 13: Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Alright, I've taken care of Sonic 1, now here's my review of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the SEGA Genesis. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not doing a family friendliness category for my classic reviews since their's really no point. Unless their's something that I really think should be mentioned, just assume it's good for all ages. Plot It's basically the same as the first game, with a few changes. One, Sonic now has a sidekick named Miles Prower, or "Tails" for short. And now, instead of just kidnapping animals, Dr. Robotnik now has a much bigger plan to destroy the world, collecting all SEVEN Chaos Emeralds to power up his Death Egg. Gameplay I'm gonna assume you're playing this on the SEGA Genesis. You move with the D-Pad, and jump, but now Sonic has his infamous Spin Dash, which you do by pressing down and constantly pressing the jump button like a mad man. If you have a second controller, you can control Tails, but you also keep his AI invulnerability, which can be very game breaking. The special stages also make a return, but instead of collecting 50 rings and jumping through a ring at the end of the stage, you now go to one when you pass a chackpoint, something I'm glad was changed because you have no idea how many times I've missed the ring because I was going to fast. The special stages are also better. Instead of traveling through an extremely trippy maze, you now have to run through a half-pipe and collect a certain ammount of rings. By collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, you can get the true ending, and also, the ability to become Super Sonic, where Sonic's fur turns gold, he becomes a lot faster, and is practically invincible... but he can still drown, get crushed, and fall into pits. Speaking of pits, this game also has a rather infamous trap that is impossible to escape from. It's this pit, with a floor, and walls too high to jump out of, even with Super Sonic, so if you have a lot of rings with Super Sonic, you're going to be waiting a long time to die. This game also introduces speed boosters, something that would have Sonic fans arguing about for a long time. I personally couldn't care less, but... Good Aspects This is one of the best looking games on the SEGA Genesis. When it comes to graphics, Genesis definently does what Nintendon't (and don't give me that stupid "Nintendo is what Genesisn't" pun, it's just plain stupid). The music is also great, and the game itself just leaves Sonic 1 in the dust. Bad Aspects Not much, except for the pit and the fact that the bosses are incredibly easy. Conclusion Sonic 2 is one of the best games on the Genesis. With good graphics, fun gameplay, and good replay value, I'll give it a 7.5/10 with the title of GREAT! Next Time, on Sonic the Hedgehog Next, I'll be reviewing Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for the SEGA Genesis.